The Developmental Core will allow investigation with new ideas and data insufficient for formal proposals to test hypotheses and methods. After an initial research concept is presented to the investigation group and meets with Center goals, a written proposal will be reviewed for scientific merit by the NJCIRM Clinical Investigation Committee or the Biomedical Research Support Committee, and appropriate safeguard committees for human or animal research. Projects of merit will be awarded one year funding through this core.